My Fortune
by Evil Retasu-chan
Summary: Some drabbles I've come up with. Most are Zutara, or have Zuko or Katara in them. Go me.
1. Sachi no Katara Naresome

**My Fortune**

**A Zuko x Katara Oneshot**

**By: Evil Retasu-chan**

**(AN: I, like a few people, did NOT like episode fourteen, but I believe that 'powerful bender' meant Zuko, not Aang. Maybe it's just me and my high hopes for Zuko x Katara. Oh, well. Enjoy.) **

It was cold that night, the full moon looming over a white bison flying across the dark sky. An airbender and Water Tribe warrior slept, not disturbing the blanket of silence filling the night. Katara held Appa's reigns tightly, Aunt Woo's words still on her mind. The one she would marry would be a powerful bender... That meant Aang, right? The Avatar was the most skilled bender in the world! But, a small voice in her head whispered that she did not want that as her fate. Why not? _Deep down, you want someone else. Someone else... _She didn't know any other benders! Well, maybe Haru, but he was too free, and didn't really seem to want to settle down until this war was over. Would it be over when the Fire Lord was defeated? There was still Zuko! Once he took the throne, who knows what will happen? Questions boggled her mind, when suddenly, one stood out among the rest. _How did Zuko get that scar?_

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. It was a title he should be proud of. Why did it make his left eye uncontrollably twitch when he said it out loud? Ever since that night he put on one of his uncle's many masks, he seemed to be questioning his loyalty to the Nation of his birth. The prince was outside, even though it was late, staring at the large black figure of a bison covering the moon. He would capture the Avatar, and give it to his father, if it was the last thing he did. _To a father that doesn't love you, though you love him? _A voice in his head forced to him. _Zhao was right! If the Fire Lord truly loved you, he would have had you back, Avatar or no Avatar. _No. He couldn't think that! His father loved him, he wanted to teach him respect! _Your father can't love. He wouldn't know love _or _respect if it hit him in the face! _Zuko kicked the air in anger, sending a blast of fire to some railing, making it moan as if in pain. The noise echoed through the still night, to the ears of a certain waterbender.

Katara stared at the black shadow of a ship as it broke the otherwise motionless water. How could she have not noticed that before? She was about to make Appa go higher, into a thicket of clouds, when she heard the sound of fire on metal again. Katara saw Zuko, blasting fire in many directions, as if in anger. What, couldn't wait until Appa landed? _He must have a better reason than that. No one's that single minded. _This is the Fire Nation we're talking about! They were the most single-minded beings in the world!_ You can't judge a book by it's cover, you of all people should know that. _Katara watched him bend fire around the deck, pointlessly. Wait, bend? _Aunt Woo's prediction... _What? Ew, no! Not the prince of the... _He can't help where he's from, can he? _No, but... _Remember what happened, at Roku's temple? Zhao called Zuko a traitor! _Katara sighed, and finally took her eyes off ofZuko. He was a powerful bender. _Maybe... _"Maybe."


	2. Ato Neesan Kai Shura Taishite

**My Fortune**

**Chapter II:**

**A Girl Worth Fighting For**

**(I know, I know. I said this would be a one-shot... But, I watched Mulan for the hundredth time to work on my Yu-Gi-Oh! parody, and I couldn't get this song out of my head. It is a drabble, really, and so My Fortune shall be a series of drabbles. Probably all Zutara. Also, Jun rules. Seriously. I thought she'd be completely different, but... Well, Nick can surprise me!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Nick or Avatar, do you think I would write fanfiction?**

"Uncle," A very steamedPrince of the Fire Nation said through his teeth, "If I have told you once, I've told you a thousand times. NO, I DO NOT want to go to MUSIC NIGHT!" The retired general shrugged, and shut the door. "I guess you'll miss out." Zuko sighed, then continued his meditation. Up, down, up, down. Inhale, exhale. He then heard a sungi horn being played, and the men singing

_For a long time we've been marching off to battle _

_In our thund'ring herd we feel a lot like cattle _

_Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore_

Then, a younger soldier chimed in.

_Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for _

_Huh? _

_That's what I said: A girl worth fighting for_

_I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars_

Another, probably older one added,

_My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars_

Yet another sang,

_I couldn't care less what she wears_

_Or what she looks like_

_It all depends on what she cooks, like: Beef, pork, chicken, mmm..._

The older one started a new verse,

_Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer _

The young one contributed a part,

_And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor_

The entire crew was singing,

_You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war _

_What do we want? _

_A girl worth fighting for_

The younger started,

_My girl will think I have no faults_

The one who liked food added on,

_That I'm a major find_

An even younger one stuttered his part,

_How 'bout a girl who's got a brain _

_Who always speaks her mind?_

The three original soldiers disagreed,

_Nah! _

The first soldier boasted,

_My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her _

But, the older one commented,

_He thinks he's such a lady-killer..._

A splashing sound was heard, and the older man shouted, "Drinks' on you!"

The captain sang his part,

_I've a girl back home who's unlike any other_

The older one then protested,

_Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother_

The complete party sang out,

_But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door _

_What do we want?_

_A girl worth fighting for _

_Wish that I had _

_A girl worth fighting for _

_A girl worth fighting -_

The Prince came into the room.

"Uncle! Keep it down, I can't hear myself think!"

**(Ano... O.O Now... How was that Zutara... again? Um... Nevermind... Okay, until next idea, tootles! Gah... That pep rally we had today probably made me loose the brain cells that would make this Zutara... Dang those preppy cheerleaders. HAD to shout at the TOP of your lungs, didn't 'cha!)**


End file.
